Tales of Naruto Uzumaki (Yaoi)
by YaoiFan69
Summary: A series of yaoi stories containing Naruto characters that are hot and ready to play. Yaoi fanfictions.
1. Naruto OneShots

Naruto OneShots:

Yaoifan69: So this is how it works. These are a series of short yaoi stories, including Kiba, Akamaru, Choji, Konohamaru, Shikamaru and possibly Menma.

I do not own or claim that I own Naruto or any of the characters.


	2. Kiba 1: Sleeping Dog

Kiba 1: Sleeping Dog

Naruto giggled to himself as he walked up the mahogany tree that sat right outside Kiba's window. Naruto had been waiting for this night for a long time. He didn't know why he hadn't done it sooner, the thought just hadn't occurred to him. Tonight would be the night that he had his way with Kiba. It made Naruto hard just thinking about the cute warm boisterous boy.

Naruto crouched down on sturdiest tree branch he could find and peered through the window to see the boy of his fantasies just getting ready to go to bed. Naruto had done his research on his friend Kiba. He knew what time Kiba went to bed most nights. He also knew that Kiba was a deep sleeper.

Naruto had to be careful not to make any sudden movements. It wouldn't be hard to see him with his orange clothing and the light of the full moon. Naruto loved the moon, even though it made him feel sort of lonely. This night it was just a nuisance though. Naruto had to hide from the moon light so that he would not be seen. The blue headband with silver plating that Naruto held with great respect did not rest on his head for the night, so that light would not be reflected.

After ten minutes of waiting even Naruto could hear the dog boy snoring. Naruto quickly did a look around before reaching his hand for the window's handle. He slowly lifted the window up, a slight creaking sounded, which to Naruto was like an alarm. Once he safely had the window open enough Naruto slowly slid through the opening to lightly touch his foot on Kiba's carpeted floor. Naruto was glad for that, because wooden floors often creaked. Before stepping his other foot through the window Naruto stopped and listened to make sure no one else would walk through Kiba's door.

Kiba left the door open, so that Akamaru could come in as he wished. Naruto was pleased to find that the white puppy wasn't in sight. Naruto lightly chuckled to himself at his luck. Naruto, moving more quickly now closed the window, and tip toed to the door to close it so that Kiba's sleep would not be disturbed by an intruder alert from Akamaru. Naruto could not have his fun interrupted before he finished.

Once Naruto was sure that his place in Kiba's room was secure he gazed at Kiba's sleeping form. The dog ninja's sheets didn't even cover his bare body. Instead he was sprawled out across them, making it easier to do what Naruto came there to do. Kiba wasn't especially muscular, just enough to Naruto's preferences. Naruto liked the thought of cleaning the whole boys body with his tongue.

Naruto slowly put his weight on the bed, and waited a second to make sure there was no stir. Then, Naruto slowly began taking off his own pants and his jacket so that all that remained was his black t-shirt. His body slid in between Kiba's open legs, and up his tan body. The whole time Naruto's tongue explored Kiba's raised abs and the bumps of his ribs.

Finally Naruto was face to face with the sleeping Kiba. The dog boys lips parted slightly for air, giving Naruto easy access. Naruto wanted to explore every crevice of Kiba's mouth. It was to risky to delve to deep though. So instead Naruto settled for just lightly licking Kiba's soft lips. This got Naruto hard as he could get. He was almost shaking from the euphoric feeling that filled his mind.

Eventually Naruto did all that he could without pushing it. He had no clue how sensitive Kiba was inside his mouth. So, Naruto had to test it first by doing something that even Kiba couldn't turn down if he was awake.

Naruto pushed himself off of Kiba's body until he was on his knees watching over the slumbering body. Then, Naruto focused on his main objective. He crept his hand into Kiba's boxers, his hands shaking. He was nervous, he had been wanting this for so long.

Naruto played with Kiba's pubic hair for a moment before resting his hand on Kiba's cock. There was no reaction what so ever from the dog handler. Naruto played with Kiba's soft cock for a while to test how far he could go. Once he felt safe enough that Kiba wasn't going to wake up, Naruto used his other hand to pull down Kiba's boxers, exposing him completely. Naruto now had a full canvas to work with.

He wanted to relish in the moment, he also didn't want to lose this chance. Naruto bent down and rested his parted lips on Kiba's knee. Then, fulfilling one of his greatest dreams Naruto licked up Kiba's thigh to come to his crotch. Tasting every inch of Kiba's leg. Then, to explore further Naruto got up under Kiba's balls and dug deep with his tongue, licking his sweet tasting hooch.

Then, not able to resist any longer, Naruto came to the tip of Kiba's soft cock. He licked the very tip, getting the taste of recent ejaculation. Finally having Kiba in his mouth made him shake from the ecstasy. Naruto lightly sucked on Kiba's tip. Naruto wasn't sure if Kiba would get a boner until the dog boys cock began to get hard. The moment Naruto had even a little bit of length he began sucking down on Kiba's cock. He bobbed up and down on the dog boys cock. When Kiba was fully hard Naruto stopped sucking and began licking all over Kiba's cock.

When Naruto was sure Kiba was fully hard he stood back and looked at what he had to work with. Kiba cock was large, at least larger than his own. Naruto took Kiba's full seven inches in his hand and fondled it. Which earned a moan from Kiba. Wait, a moan from Kiba? Naruto thought to himself before quickly releasing Kiba's cock. He waited a few moments but there was no response. Naruto came around Kiba's bed and leaned his face down to Kiba's. The dog boys breath had not changed from before. Naruto sighed in relief, glad that his fun was not over. It must have just been a dream, a really good dream.

Naruto decided not to keep his dream world waiting and got back to work. He came back around and leaned down to swallow Kiba's whole cock. Naruto wasn't counting on his inexperience though, and ended up coughing. Naruto pulled back until he felt comfortable that he wasn't going to choke, then he went back full on.

Naruto moaned from the pleasure that coursed through his whole body. Naruto enjoyed every bit of it. Kiba's musk surrounded him, his senses seemed were so high at that moment that he could smell a fly's fart. Naruto licked around Kiba's foreskin, under it, and all over Kiba's head. Naruto just kept on thinking how much he loved Kiba and his musky dog scent. This made Naruto start licking faster on the dog boy's cock with it resting inside his mouth.

Then, without warning Kiba's cream began flowing into Naruto's mouth. He gladly drank the thick white cum. Naruto didn't even have that potent of cum, and he had a demon fox inside of him. Kiba blew streams of his jizz into Naruto's awaiting mouth. Naruto sucked down all that Kiba gave him. Naruto's gift kept on coming for a while before the flow stopped. When it was all gone Naruto still wanted more. His body still hadn't calmed down from it's incredible ecstasy. A smile crept across his face as he found a pleasurable thought in his mind.

Naruto stopped sucking on Kiba's now soft cock and took his place on his knees above Kiba's face. Naruto's cock grew harder as he looked down and saw his cock so close to Kiba's lips. He could feel Kiba's warm, yet cool breath. Naruto didn't know how the dog boy could sleep so hard. Naruto lightly touched his cock to Kiba's wet lips and traced them.

Then, without waiting an longer Naruto slowly pushed his cock into Kiba's warm wet cavern. The feeling of the dog boy's tongue felt incredible. Even if Naruto couldn't grind his brains out. His cock rubbed against the wet warm tongue. Naruto moaned from the incredible pleasure. He trembled with a joy that he had never felt before. He never had anything before, parents, close friends, or a mate. Now he had Kiba's mouth on his cock with his balls resting on his chin.

Naruto wanted to feel this way all the time. All good things have to come to an end though. Naruto began blowing his load into Kiba's mouth. Each spurt making him hump slightly into the wet cave. Naruto blew his cum all over the inside of Kiba's mouth.

Suddenly Kiba's arms wrapped around Naruto's waist and his mouth completely closed around his cock. Naruto wasn't sure how to react, he had been caught. Kiba was sucking his dick though, which meant that he liked it. When Naruto was done spurting he realized that Kiba was no asleep, in fact, he was still sleeping. "Milky milk," Kiba murmured with a smile on his face before tightening his grip on Naruto's waist.

Naruto was a little disappointed, he had really thought that Kiba wanted to suck his cock. Naruto sighed a little bit, feeling a little bit lonely, remembering that nobody could like him like that.

Once Kiba had stopped trying to hug him so tight Naruto slowly slid Kiba's from around him, lightly setting his loose limbs on the bed. Naruto took Kiba's underwear and slowly slid them back up to Kiba's hips. Naruto looked at the slumbering Kiba one last time, picturing the moment that he would remember for the rest of his life.

So that Kiba wouldn't get cold Naruto slid the bed sheets over the teenage boy, and leaned down to kiss him one last time. With Kiba back the way he was before, Naruto began putting his own clothes on.

Before leaving he opened the door and walked over to the window. He looked at Kiba's body one more time. He could only think of how beautiful the sun light looked shining on his body. With that Naruto slipped through the window and closed it shut.

The room was now completely silent. Kiba flipped onto his right side and a short breath came from his mouth, his eyes opening slightly. "Thank you Naruto," the dog boy whispered to himself before closing his eyes and falling asleep.


	3. Kiba 2: Dog Boy's Jutsu

Contains Beastiality

Kiba 2: Dog Boy's Jutsu

"Fang Over Fang!" Kiba called out as Akamaru and him spun at extreme speeds towards Naruto. Naruto, trying to think as quickly as he could faked to his left, then jumped to the right as Kiba slammed into the ground creating a big crater where Naruto had been a second ago.

Naruto made a sigh of relief, happy that he was able to dodge the dog boys terrifying attack. When the dust cleared from Kiba's landing Kiba was on his ass giving Naruto a dirty look, Naruto chuckled lightly. "I'll get you next time idiot," Kiba said pointing at Naruto.

"Next time dog boy, not right now though. I think I'm going to go home," Naruto said before turning away. "Wait," Kiba called out, Naruto stopped immediately and looked back at him. "Yeah Kiba?" Naruto asked, interested to see what Kiba had to say.

"I have a new jutsu that I've been wanting to try out for a while. I just need you to watch me in case it goes bad." Kiba said, grabbing Naruto's full attention. Naruto walked back towards the hooded boy. "Is it dangerous?" Naruto asked, a little bit of excitement creeping up inside of him. "Not exactly," Kiba said, cooling the knuckle headed ninja's excitement. "Then what is it exactly?" Naruto asked, still interested. "I like to call it doggy no jutsu," Kiba said with a dazzling smile. The doggy part excited Naruto in a different way then he usually was. There was a reason why Naruto agreed to almost getting torn apart by Kiba.

He liked the dog boy, for two reasons. One, dogs and their power sort of excited him in a sexual way. Two, Kiba's strong, tan, wild body is what made him like dogs so much. He couldn't help but associate his friend with dogs when he was jerking off.

"What is this jutsu supposed to do?" Naruto said, pulling his mind out of the gutter. Kiba smiled, happy to share the new jutsu that he had been studying for a week. "It disguises me as a ninja hound," Kiba said, perking Naruto's enthusiasm further. Even though he was thinking about all the sexual possibilities with a dog form of Kiba Naruto still had questions.

"How is that any different than your human beast transformation technique?" Naruto asked, not really sure if he cared about the answer. "With that technique I use Akamaru's chakra to transform, this is my own chakra." Naruto nodded, not quite sure if there was any real difference. Kiba was with Akamaru all the time anyways, why would he need an independent jutsu? Naruto tried to forget about his curiosity of the dog boys thinking, and instead focused on his curiosity of the boys body.

"Well, lets do this so I can get home," Naruto said trying not to sound interested. Kiba nodded, a wide grin on his face. Kiba took a wide stance and began doing hand signals. Then finally he slammed both hands on the ground and called out, "Doggy No Jutsu!" Then a veil of smoke surrounded him in an instance. Naruto waited for the smoke to clear. All the time Akamaru just sat and watched.

When the smoke finally cleared Kiba was crouched in front of him, it wasn't like Kiba though. There was a difference, this Kiba was panting, looking Naruto directly in the eye. No shame that he was acting like a dog, it was like he had a dog brain. "Kiba?" Naruto tried talking to Kiba, for him to only bark in response.

A smile spread across Naruto's face. This was his chance, he didn't even care that he was taking advantage of the dog boy. Kiba took advantage of him as a friend by using him for training. There was one real problem though.

Akamaru and Kiba could speak to each other, Akamaru would tell him everything. Akamaru's full attention was on his now wild master. Naruto would have to get rid of the white furry dog. Naruto quickly came up with a plan. "Akamaru, go find Kiba's mom," Naruto said knowing full well that she was on a mission far away. Akamaru barked before bursting into an all out run. Naruto giggled to himself, "dumb dog."

Right when he turned around he found Kiba wrapped around his legs humping hard against his pant leg. This got Naruto hard, feeling Kiba's hard cock slapping against his leg. Naruto enjoyed it for a little longer before prying the dog boy off his leg. He couldn't access Kiba that way. Kiba's face was in a cute pout, Naruto would have to give the dog what it wanted. Naruto leaned down to come face to face with Kiba, looking for any trace that Kiba wasn't just fucking with him.

Suddenly Naruto was met with Kiba's slimy tongue running across his face. Before Naruto could react Kiba tackled him to the ground, licking his face with great intensity. Naruto loved the Kiba's breath as the dog boy licked his whole face, getting all the sweat from their training. There was nothing that Naruto would be able to do to stop the dog boy's constant licking.

So Naruto did the only thing he could do. Between licks Naruto slid his shirt off. Next he took off his pants, leaving only his boxers. Sparring no clothing Naruto slid his boxers down too to have his cock flop out. With full access Naruto reached into Kiba's hood and wrapped his hand around the back. He then brought the dog boys face lower, to be licking along his salty neck, leaving Naruto's face covered with wet saliva so it could dry.

Kiba earned a little moans from Naruto as Naruto lowered Kiba's mouth on his body until Kiba was at the edge of his crotch. Naruto had to take a deep breath before pushing the boy further. Kiba was licking at Naruto's pubes for a while before he stopped to smell it. Naruto wanted to shove his cock deep into Kiba's mouth, feeling Kiba's warm breath on his cock. Then, Naruto felt the dog boy's tongue run across his cock, making him buck into the air.

Kiba began licking the blondes dick with great intensity. With his heightened sense of smell Kiba would be able to smell it for weeks. Naruto was clean, but he had just been sweating from training. Kiba licked all around Naruto's sweaty, sweet tasting balls. It was like a buffet for the untamed dog boy.

Naruto had to have it all. He couldn't handle not filling Kiba's mouth with his thick seven inch cock. Naruto grabbed the dog boy's head with both hands and slid Kiba's mouth over his dick. Naruto moaned, feeling Kiba's warm wet cavern. The dog didn't spare any pleasure. He sucked on the blondes cock like it was candy. Naruto wish he had done this sooner, instantly loving every bit of it. Eventually it became to much for him.

Naruto began blowing cum through his uncut penis. At first the dog boy tried backing off but Naruto held him tight, and instead he began sucking it down like soda through a straw. The straw being Naruto's cock. The dog boy sucked down Naruto's gift, tasting every bit of his thick salty cum. After a two minutes Naruto was completely empty and just left Kiba licking his inner thigh and ever thing in between.

Naruto was spent, but he couldn't leave like that. He had to have more, he already had Kiba in his hands. He was going to do something for Kiba. He had to force Kiba the dog to stop licking. When Naruto was free to move, he got up from his laying down position and got on his hands and knees. The dog boy looked a little confused at first, but ended up doing the second thing that came to mind.

He hopped on Naruto's back and began vigorously humping Naruto's back end, trying to find the opening. Naruto had to reach back to help the imbecilic Kiba find the right spot. As soon as he did though pain shot up into Naruto's rectum as Kiba shoved his thick eight inch cock into Naruto's virgin asshole. Naruto had never even thought of shoving anything up there, now he knew why gay people had toys.

"Damnit," Naruto groaned, trying to find pleasure in the pounding. Then, life blessed Naruto by letting the boneheaded doggy Kiba find his golden spot. Naruto moaned out in pleasure as Kiba pushed harder and faster slamming Naruto's prostate every time. Kiba grunted with each thrust, saliva rolling off his tongue and onto Naruto's back.

Then, as Kiba began to cum inside Naruto, he bit down on Naruto's neck, marking Naruto as his territory. Naruto whimpered a little bit, but forgot about it immediately, filled with pleasure. Kiba licked at the trail of blood that flowed from the nape of Naruto's neck, getting what was left of his salty taste. Kiba's cum coated Naruto's insides, making his thrusting easier. Naruto only wished that people would cum before fucking for lubrication. He was satisfied with what he had though.

Kiba lightly licked Naruto's neck, his cock still firmly lodged in the blondes ass. Eventually Kiba lost interest and pulled out of Naruto, causing some discomfort as all that pressure was released. Then Kiba began walking on all fours to plop down by a tree and begin trying to lick his cock clean, with no success. Naruto smiled at the appealing scene in front of him. Kiba was so cute as he attempted to lick his own cock. Being human though, it was impossible.

Naruto decided to help the hopeless dog boy, and walked over to where Kiba laid. He looked up at Naruto with lost expression, Naruto smiled. Naruto bent down and began licking his cock for him. The dog boy bucked into his mouth, apparently not just wanting to clean his cock. Naruto had to hold him back, he was tired, and he didn't want to push it any further. He sucked Kiba's cock until it was completely clean, so that when Kiba came back he wouldn't notice.

When he was done he still wanted to have fun though. So, Naruto settled for some good tongue action. He let the dog boy lick his entire body clean, then when he was done licking all the body salt away, Kiba moved to Naruto's mouth. Naruto let the dog boy lick inside his mouth, his soft wide tongue filling his mouth.

After a hour Naruto got bored and walked Kiba back to his house. As it turned out the jutsu couldn't be dispelled without the help of a Inuzuka pill. Meaning it was two weeks before Kiba was back to normal. They had to wait until Kiba's mom got back from the mission. When she did, she grounded Kiba, and subjected him to animal like treatment to teach him not to try jutsu's that he didn't know the consequences of.

During the two weeks that Kiba was a dog Naruto had had endless sex with him. A week after Kiba had been turned back, and wasn't grounded anymore, he came to Naruto's doorstep, where he apologized for the trouble he caused. "Oh no, you were no trouble at all, you were actually quite fun to be around." Naruto said, dismissing his apology. Kiba lightly chuckled, relief that he wasn't a nuisance. "Well, thank you for taking care of me." "No problem Kiba," Naruto replied.

Before leaving Kiba noticed something. "Where'd you get those bite marks on your neck Naruto?" Kiba asked, reaching his hand to the back of naruto's neck and pulling down his collar to get a closer look. "Oh, somebody I had to carry for a mission got a little feisty." Naruto covered, Kiba nodded understanding Naruto's lie.

"Well, I'll catch you later Naruto, we got to try it again after I study some more." Kiba said turning away. "You bet," Naruto said waving goodbye." A grin spread across Kiba's face, he knew full well who's bite marks those were. "At least I know who's the uke now," Kiba said throwing his head back laughing with his hands in his pockets.


	4. Kiba 3: Fox Boy in the Dog Yard part 1

Contains Beastiality

Kiba 3: Part 1:

Naruto walked on the dirt road to Kiba's house. Naruto had begun to spend time with the dog boy. A dog boy that he had a crush on. There was no fighting the fact that they were both boys though, making it impossible for such things to happen. As far as he knew Kiba was perfectly straight.

After fifteen minutes of walking Naruto came to Kiba's door. The Inuzuka ninja hounds all barked at him, like they did anytime somebody walked by. Naruto brought his knuckles up to the door and knocked three times. He stood there for a while, waiting for somebody to come to the door, but there wasn't an answer. That's when the sound of paws pounding on the ground could be heard coming towards him.

Naruto turned just in time to be tackled by Kiba's giant white dog. He landed on his back with Akamaru on top of him licking his face. "C'mon, stop it Akamaru," Naruto giggled. Akamaru didn't stop though, he kept on licking his face. Excitement fueled the dog's slobbery kisses.

Naruto even began enjoying it, a little bit to much. A tent formed in his pants from a boner that was itching to get out. Naruto couldn't believe that he was getting hard from a dog licking and breathing on him. Then again, he thought, "it's not any different than a human…" Naruto reasoned.

Kiba's family obviously wasn't home, it was a little suspicious that Akamaru was there though. The two dogs always acted as one. Naruto said fuck it though, and began sliding off his pants, his cock springing out.

Akamaru quickly took notice and stopped licking Naruto's face. Akamaru looked at the blondes pre-cumming cock, and then looked back at Naruto's face. Naruto didn't want to lose this chance, so he began petting Akamaru's head, pushing it down at the same time.

Akamaru wasn't settling for that though. Instead Akamaru ignored Naruto's cock and walked right over him. Akamaru's thick red cock pressed against the knuckle headed ninja's face. "Akamaru," Naruto complained, Naruto contemplated sucking the big dog off.

He decided he couldn't know if he liked it if he never tried it. Naruto opened his mouth, there was no hesitation in Akamaru's movements. Akamaru shoved his big doggy cock past Naruto's soft lips and began humping into Naruto's mouth. He found that he actually liked it, enjoyed it actually.

The taste of Akamaru's juicy cock was intoxicating. Naruto loved sucking Akamaru's thick meat. It reminded him of Kiba randomly. Akamaru even smelled like him. Naruto moaned on Akamaru's cock thinking about him. Naruto licked the big cock before him.

Naruto could tell that the dog was coming to an end. He focused on Akamaru's head, trying to milk it. He wasn't even sure if he'd like cum. Akamaru blew his load all over Naruto's lips, the taste confused Naruto, it was definitely an acquired taste. Akamaru shot his load all over the blondes face and mouth. Naruto swallowed everything that went in his mouth.

Then something happened that completely changed the situation. Out of the corner of his eye he saw a big white thing move in the distance. He quickly removed my lips from Akamaru's cock to see what it was. He was expecting one of Kiba's family members, but instead found Akamaru, the real one. Naruto looked at the Akamaru he had just been sucking, completely confused. "How do I taste Naruto?" Kiba said, his lips curling up into a smile. A poof of smoke went up around him, and when it cleared Kiba was sitting there, naked with a triumphant smile spread across face and his cock glistening with cum and saliva.

"Kiba!" Naruto yelled, he couldn't believe that he had just sucked off his best friend. "You like sucking dog cock Naruto?" Kiba asked cocking his head. Naruto didn't know how to respond. He had never been in a situation even close to this. Except accidentally kissing Sasuke, but that was accidental.

"Man, your tongue felt great," Kiba said, standing up and looking down at a shocked Naruto. "You just made me suck your dick," Naruto said, unsure of why he was mad. He had wanted to do it for so long, just not like this.

"It's not like you didn't want to," the cocky dog ninja said. Even though Naruto didn't like it, Kiba made him almost drool just looking at him. The dog boy stepped forward, closing the small gap between them. Kiba's cock was five inches away from Naruto's face. "And you're going to do it again, as long as you want to keep this a secret. Naruto couldn't believe it. He wasn't sure if he should be terrified or in love. Kiba turned him on in ways he couldn't explain.

Akamaru barked and came over to the two. Naruto watched Akamaru as the white dog came around and sniffed him. Akamaru stopped behind Naruto, making him feel uncomfortable. Suddenly Akamaru pushed Naruto forward, sending him into Kiba's exposed dick. Naruto didn't know what was going on until Akamaru's red cock was poking at his entrance. "No lubrication?" Naruto asked looked up at the towering Kiba.

"I want you to feel it," Kiba said, grabbing his dick and forcing it into Naruto's mouth. Naruto sucked on Kiba's cock half willing, half resisting. "God damn, suck my cock Naruto," Kiba moaned, letting his head fall back as he thrust into Naruto's mouth.

Meanwhile Akamaru was driving his cock into Naruto's virgin ass. Akamaru panted as he rammed his cock into the tight hole. "Yeah, take Akamaru's pickle up your ass," Kiba spoke. Naruto began licking the dog boys cock instead of sucking, his lips were getting tired.

"Lick my cock fox boy," Kiba said, grabbing the back of Naruto's head and pressing him into his pubic hair. Naruto inhaled Kiba's sweet musky scent. "You taste so good Kiba," Naruto finally said. "I know, you just love sucking my dick don't you Naruto?" Kiba said while Naruto bobbed on his cock. Naruto's saliva felt cool and wet on Kiba's crotch. "I'm going to blow my load all over your face." Kiba said before pulling out and squirting his white liquid all over Naruto's face.

Naruto couldn't even think about the taste with Akamaru's relentless pounding. He could hear the dogs panting in his ear, which turned him on all the more. Akamaru pulled in and out of the tight warm hole. Pleasure filled Naruto, he couldn't believe how much he liked Akamaru fucking him hard. Kiba then interrupted Naruto's concentration on Akamaru's cock.

Kiba took Naruto's chin into his hand, and lifted Naruto's lips to his own. Naruto was surprised to find Kiba had so much passion. Kiba backed off and whispered, "you're lips taste good, like ramen." Romantic words to Naruto. Naruto thought of a thousand responses, but ended up saying the least romantic thing possible. "Akamaru's coming inside of me."

Kiba smiled and came around to Naruto's back. A second later he came back with a hand full of cum that had dripped out. He brought it to Naruto's lips, which Naruto slurped up quickly. He licked Kiba's fingers the best he could to get everything possible. Naruto drank Akamaru's cum at the same time it was getting pumped into his ass.

After Akamaru was done squirting his thick doggy sperm into Naruto they remained tethered together until Akamaru softened. The big white dog didn't waste time pulling his long cock out. Akamaru walked off and began cleaning his meat.

Naruto and Kiba weren't paying attention though. They had come together in a deep kiss. They did this for a long time. Naruto finally felt like he was in love. Kiba once again tricked him though.

In a quick swift movement Kiba grabbed Naruto's neck and fastened a dog collar around it. Naruto became immediately confused at Kiba's actions. Kiba stood up, looking down at Naruto. "Kiba, what are you doing?" Naruto asked, anger flaring up a little bit. Kiba just smirked staring down at the naked Naruto.

"My parents are gone for the week. Akamaru's great company, but not as good as a new dog." Kiba said, dumbfounded Naruto asked, "what dog?" Kiba leaned down to come eye to eye with Naruto. "You," he said before hooking the chain to a post that was connected to the collar that hung around Naruto's neck.


	5. Kiba 3: Fox Boy in the Dog Yard part 2

Contains Beastiality

Kiba 3: Chapter 2:

"What are you going to do with me?" Naruto demanded, to which Kiba responded with a backhand to the face. "Don't talk to me fox boy, you're my dog now. I own you," Kiba said in a very serious tone. Naruto couldn't believe what was going on.

A few seconds ago they had been kissing, now Kiba was hitting him and tying him up like a dog. "Now, I'm going to do what I want with you. I'm going to show you that dogs will always be top to foxes." Kiba said, putting his hand on Naruto's head. Naruto hated being talked down to, but Kiba turned him on so much that he forgot.

Naruto tried to keep his cool, he was at Kiba's mercy. It was obvious that he couldn't just break away from the chains that trapped him.

"Pant for me," Kiba spoke, much to Naruto's confusion. "What?" Naruto asked cocking his head. "I said pant for me," Kiba rose his voice before back handing Naruto once again. Naruto didn't understand why Kiba wanted him to pant. "Pant, like your begging for scraps at the table." Naruto did as Kiba said.

As Naruto panted Kiba rubbed his thumb on his tongue and lips. He then brought Naruto's mouth to his cock. "Lick," Kiba spoke, Naruto complied immediately, licking Kiba's bulbous head. He had just done it, but was completely willing to do it again. Naruto dove in for more, but was met with Kiba's back hand once again. Before Naruto could even open his mouth Kiba grabbed his chain and yanked it so that they came face to face. "Did I say suck my dick? Dogs don't suck dicks. So be a good boy and lick!" Kiba commanded, Naruto did exactly as he said and began licking Kiba's face. His throat was sore from Kiba jerking his neck. Naruto kept on licking Kiba's face until he told him to stop.

"Now your starting to get the hang of it," Kiba praised Naruto. Naruto didn't answer in fear of getting hit again. He felt ashamed that he was being pulled around by the dog ninja, when he could normally kick his ass.

Kiba began walking away from Naruto, "Is that it?" Naruto asked, Kiba turned around but it wasn't to hit him. Kiba walked towards Naruto, bent down and scratched the top of his head, embarrassing Naruto further. "Trust me boy, there will be a lot more tomorrow." Kiba said before walking away with Akamaru.

The next day was bright and sunny, forcing Naruto to stay inside the dog house so that he didn't get sunburned. Naruto waited for Kiba to come out and punish him, unsure of if he liked it or not. After all, he had always liked Kiba in a sexual way.

Akamaru's big face popped up out of the blue, causing Naruto to jump and smack his head against the wooden dog house. Next came Kiba's face, "rise and shine fox boy." He said, reaching in and grabbing Naruto's jacket. Kiba pulled Naruto out onto the ground, successfully waking up the rowdy ninja. "Kiba! Let me go or I'm going to beat your ass!" Naruto said from the ground.

Kiba's reaction was almost instant. He grabbed Naruto's mouth and slammed his head into the ground. If it wasn't for his ninja hardiness Naruto would have passed out from the pain. Kiba was on top of Naruto in a second, with his cock pressing against the blondes soft lips. Kiba took Naruto's mouth and pried it open, not wasting anytime shoving his cock in. "If you bite it I'll feed you to the dogs." Kiba said menacing, giving Naruto good incentive to do as he was told.

Kiba's obvious show of dominance was complete. The dog boy pulled his cock out of Naruto's mouth and wiped it off on Naruto's cheek. Naruto didn't do anything to retaliate, he was at Kiba's will.

For the first time Naruto noticed that all the dogs were no longer tied up to their post. It was clear that Kiba planned to do something with him and the army of ninja hounds.

Without saying a word Kiba unhooked Naruto's chain and began walking towards his backyard. Naruto was about to stand up so he could walk but was quickly shoved down by Akamaru who was tailing him. Naruto wasn't just Kiba's prisoner, but also the big white dog's. Which frightened him even more.

Bark's could be heard more clearly as the trio neared the gate that opened up to the backyard. What Kiba planned was a complete mystery to the blonde haired ninja, he only knew that it involved his families prized dogs. The scent of all of them in one place drove Naruto crazy.

The smell became even stronger as Kiba opened up the gate and pushed Naruto in. Naruto tumbled as he fell down a small pit filled with fifteen other bodies. When Naruto finally regained his senses he looked around to find fifteen dogs all staring at him. "So this is the treat our master has prepared for us hmmm," one of the big ninja hounds spoke. Naruto looked at Kiba, expecting him to help. He just stood at the top of the pit looking down at Naruto. "I'll come back in a few hours. If you aren't completely trained by then I don't know what will." Kiba said before turning away.

Naruto was about to call out to him but was instead tackled by a gigantic body. "You don't want to do that," whispered a big brown dog who's cock was currently pressing against Naruto's bare leg. "Get off of me," Naruto said, attempting to shove the dog off. All the dogs crowded around in a second, forcing Naruto to behave.

"There will be no talking, that right comes only when you have learned how to behave as a dog." A bluish colored ninja hound said. Naruto didn't say anything, fearing he would upset the pack. Naruto looked around and saw that every one of the dogs had a red glistening cock beneath them.

"Bark," one of them spoke. Naruto did his best to make a loud bark, but was extremely hard. He didn't want to do it anymore. It wasn't even close to fun, it was almost dangerous now. "Bark!" Another dog demanded, making the fox boy almost piss his non existing pants.

"I can't," Naruto yelled back. In a blink of an eye two of the dogs bit him on the arm, drawing blood. The wounds almost healing up instantly thanks to the nine tails chakra. The bluish colored dog got right in Naruto's face, his nose touching Naruto's. "You will do as you are told," he growled. Naruto barked sharply, unmistakably a canine bark. "Good," the bluish dog said before turning away, just to have another one replace him.

"Pant boy, pant like you have no sweat glands and you've just ran twenty miles." Another brown dog demanded. Naruto knew how to do this one. He began panting, his face looking innocent and ready. All the dogs licked their lips looking at the fox boy letting his tongue hang loose. It wasn't hard for Naruto to figure out what would happen next.

The ninja hounds swarmed around him, pushing their big cocks through each other to get to Naruto. Naruto's mouth was hard at work as he tried to take on two dogs at the same time, not including the three trying to get in his ass. Naruto cried out as all the dogs rammed their cocks in down to the knot. A warm sticky crimson liquid trickled from Naruto's abused hole. The feeling of pain didn't stop either.

The big dogs just rammed him as hard as they could without stopping, their cocks mashing together inside Naruto. "God this feels good!" One of the dogs said from behind.

The ninja hounds began humping against Naruto's open body, fucking against any skin they could find. Naruto's body got rocked around as he was fucked from every side possible. One of the dogs had even managed to crawl under him and fuck his belly button. It was hard for Naruto to keep track of the slimy red cocks fucking him. He felt completely used, there wasn't apart of him that wasn't being used like a tissue. From what he could tell there was at least a dozen dogs fucking him.

That wasn't even the worst of it. As soon as the first dog jizzed inside Naruto's mouth a frenzy enveloped. All the dogs smelled, making them want to finish as soon as they could. Cum flew all over Naruto, and inside of him as the giant canines shot their cum in powerful bursts. Naruto's mouth filled up in one load, making him choke on the other dogs cum. Naruto began to choke on the endless liquid.

Cum coated the walls inside his ass, providing an excellent lubricant for the next dogs that took their place. Naruto's whole body was covered in the thick white cum. A pool even began to form under him.

That wasn't the end of it either. When the dogs were done more took their place, or the same ones would switch. Naruto couldn't even close his mouth. The dogs endlessly fucked and raped him. After three cycles Naruto lost all feeling in his mouth and ass. He collapsed to the ground, where dogs still continuously pounded him.

After ten cycles, Naruto was done. After two hours of the endless fucking Naruto's mind turned to liquid and he stopped thinking. The notion that he was human began to slip, and it kept on slipping until there was nothing. He was no longer human, just a brain dead dog.

As the tenth cycle of dogs was finishing Kiba opened the gate to find Naruto soaking in a pool of cum seven inches thick. "Holly shit, I wasn't expecting this." Kiba said, rushing down the side of the pit.

The dogs backed off as their master made his way. "I think he's ready," the bluish colored dog said with a smile. Kiba turned to the dog, and looked down at Naruto. "I wanted you to train him, not kill him." Kiba said, desperation in his voice. "He's still alive, he might not know how to talk for a week, but that's what you wanted isn't it?" the dog said, puzzled.

Naruto lay in the puddle of cum, his mind completely empty. He tried to think, but wasn't sure how to. It was like being under the influence of multiple drugs. Who was he? Where had he come from? All he could remember was the pit. The pit and Kiba, the new presence brought Naruto out of his sedated state of mind.

Suddenly he was lifted from the pool of cum, it dripped off of him like water. "It's alright Naruto, I'll clean you up." Kiba said in a caring tone of voice. Naruto wasn't sure what he was saying, he couldn't even understand words. So he responded in the only way he knew how to. He barked, trying to communicate with Kiba.

Kiba ignored the brainless Naruto and laid him down in the bathroom tub. He turned on the water and began washing off cum that was two inches thick on the boys body. His hair was completely matted with it.

Kiba cleaned Naruto the best he could, eventually deciding that he just needed to do it over time. The same for Naruto's mind. After drying off Naruto Kiba went to pick him up. Kiba stopped when Naruto looked at him with his blue cerulean eyes. He could only find one shred of humanity in them, love. Naruto suddenly jumped up on the dog boy and began licking his face. Kiba was completely bewildered at first, but pushed him away a moment later and led him to his room.

Kiba laid the broken Naruto down on his bed. That night Naruto curled up by Kiba's side as he slept. The broken Naruto only knew one thing, and that was his loyalty to the boy that saved him from drowning.


	6. Kiba 4: A Boy and his Dog

Contains beastiality

Kiba 4: A Boy and his Dog

It was just like any other day in the Inuzuka compound. Dogs barked, boys ran around and played in the hot sunlight. It was just like every other day for everyone except Kiba. Today was special, but he didn't know that yet.

During the spring time the male dogs began to go insane due to the numerous females going into heat. Which caused the males to become incredibly horny. Kiba had caught Akamaru licking himself several times and stopped him before he could finish. "I know boy, but that's not acceptable to do in public," Kiba tried explaining to the big white dog. Akamaru just let out a low growl in disapproval.

Today was a good day for Kiba. His family was out on missions, and he had the day off. He had the house all to himself, there's a lot of things a teenage boy could do in an empty household. First up on his plan for the day, take a shower.

Kiba walked towards the bathroom with Akamaru right behind him. When he came to the door he stopped and looked at Akamaru. "No Akamaru, you can't come in with me, I'll give you a bath later." Kiba said smiling at his ninja hound.

He loved the lug of a dog. He had to set boundaries though, or else people would assume stuff. He couldn't have people running around saying he had sex with dogs. Which was something Kiba thought about often. He couldn't do it though, it was wrong. Not only that but Akamaru was a male, Kiba wasn't gay.

Kiba hopped in the shower and turned it on, letting the warm water wash over him. He didn't like taking hot showers, it made him sweat when he got out because of the heat. Apparently there was no in between though, because the shower began pouring hot water on him, no matter what he did. It was to hot for the dog boy to bear, he quickly began washing his hair so he could get out of the shower faster. Life's questions, which usually came to him in the shower, would have to wait until he was trying to go to bed.

After he finished up he grabbed a towel from the rack and began drying himself off. He tried to cool down by breathing deeply but it only lasted temporarily. That was when Kiba realized he hadn't brought any clean clothes to the bathroom to put on when he got out. Kiba didn't like to run around the house naked, but he didn't want to put his dirty clothes back on. What would his mom be more pissed about, running through house naked? Or putting dirty clothes back even if it was just for a few minutes. "What the hell," Kiba said deciding on the more entertaining idea.

He opened the door to the bathroom to find Akamaru waiting in front of it. Akamaru took notice quickly and jumped up from where he laid. Kiba didn't wait for a second and ran through the hallway into his room, not even bothering to close the door. Kiba hurried to his dresser and opened up his clothes drawer to find it empty. He quickly began pulling open all of them to see if his mom had misplaced them but only found a shirt.

Concluding it was better than nothing Kiba put on the paw patterned shirt. His privates remained exposed to the whole world though. Kiba growled at himself for not making sure there were clothes to wear when he got out. His only option was to dig in his unclean clothes hamper to find a pair of pants that weren't too dirty.

What Kiba didn't know was that Akamaru was coming up right behind him. Kiba bent down at began digging in the hamper, unaware of what Akamaru was thinking. The large white dog licked it's lips in anticipation for what was about to happen.

Not wanting to risk Kiba turning around Akamaru hopped on Kiba's back and gripped his front legs around Kiba's waste. Kiba looked back in surprise to find a panting Akamaru's face two inches from his own. He didn't know what was going on until he felt Akamaru's cold slimy cock slither up his leg. "Akamaru, no!" Kiba shouted, but it was too late.

Akamaru flung Kiba away from the hamper and onto the ground where he could pin him down. Kiba was still confused after Akamaru had him pinned down. He hoped the dog was just playing, he wasn't. Akamaru's cock slapped against Kiba's bare ass in an attempt to stick it in. Kiba began wiggling around trying to get out from under the dogs hold.

Akamaru wasn't going to let that happen though. He grabbed the back of Kiba's neck in his sharp teeth, ready to bite down at any moment, a growl resonating in the powerful dog's throat. Kiba stopped twisting around and laid still. Once Akamaru was sure he had Kiba secure he let go of Kiba's neck and began going about his business again. Kiba was scared, he had never seen this side of Akamaru, he was just so forceful. The dog boy was powerless to the massive dog who's weight was bearing down on him. Kiba had no clue what was about to come.

It took a while before Akamaru got his tip in. Once he found what he was looking for there was no stopping the beast. Akamaru began slamming five inches of thick dog meat into the virgin boy.

Kiba could smell the musk coming from the horny dog. The scent was so strong it overpowered anything else to Kiba's sensitive nose. It was actually a pleasant aroma, one that he smelled on himself after not showering for a couple days.

Kiba had no idea what he was in for. Akamaru almost had his whole cock firmly planted in Kiba, everything but his knot. Akamaru ground his knot into Kiba's ass. Realizing what was about to come Kiba tried pulling away but Akamaru growled. It was a futile effort anyways, there was no escaping the monster in his ass. Kiba groaned as the Akamaru's knot began sliding in. Then with one push Akamaru slammed his entire cock, knot and all inside Kiba. Kiba cried out in pain as Akamaru began to go wild.

There was no stopping the white beast now. Akamaru took Kiba for a ride wether he liked it or not. "Akamaru, please stop," Kiba cried. Kiba's voice just fueled Akamaru's vigor.

In powerful spurts Akamaru shot his doggy cum inside his master. He pumped Kiba full of his baby juice. Kiba could feel it as the warm liquid swished around inside his bowels. He already felt full and Akamaru wasn't even half way done using his body like an old sock.

Akamaru spun himself around so that his back end was facing Kiba's. Kiba collapsed to the ground, worn out from the thrashing. They waited for Akamaru's knot to soften up before he could pull it out.

Once the tension eased Akamaru was finally able to slide his cock out of Kiba's now bleeding asshole. Kiba didn't do anything to fix himself. He just laid there, like the life had been taken out of him. He had never been this worn out, not even after fighting the sound ninja.

Akamaru came around to Kiba's face and began licking to show he was back to the happy lovable dog he was. Kiba didn't pay any attention to his companion, just laid there.

Eventually he regained the strength, but his first act wasn't to take care of Akamaru, but to take care of his abused hole. After racing to the bathroom he turned on the water to the tub, plugged it up and sat and waited for the water to rise.

Akamaru followed him into the bathroom and sat staring at his master, wishing for attention. Kiba looked at Akamaru with scrutiny in his eyes and said, "bad dog."

Kiba relaxed in the warm water, which now had a tint of red from the blood. He mewled over what happened, a smile spreading across his face. Now that he thought about it, Kiba actually liked it. The thought of being dominated by his dog excited him. "This should be fun," Kiba whispered to himself before drifting off into his fantasies.


End file.
